【BulletCommander】衔尾蛇 （哨兵向导paro）
by luosuo
Summary: 哨兵Bullet/向导Commander 不需要哨兵的向导 和厌恶向导的哨兵 面临结合热


下午。早在下午的时候他就应该意识到不对，头晕眼花和口干舌燥不是因为睡眠不足，过度呼吸也不是因为疲劳。

他听说过许多人描述结合热，也利用过很多次这一点。然而这一次是实践经验，就像Commander从未坐上过电椅，他不知道结合热真的能够溺死人。每一个情绪被无限放大，悉悉索索响彻他的脑子。精神屏障摇摇欲坠，存在像个摆设。理智告诉他现在应该直奔隔离室，但他靠在墙壁上，迈不出一步。

一个人的思绪刁钻地占据着他大部分的思维，Commander听到脚步声。他笑起来的时候有一半是在嘲笑自己，当然了，一切会和这个第一次见面他们就差点拿枪崩掉对方头的哨兵有关。

"你会让基地里所有的人发情，向导。"Bullet说。

"叫我Commander。"他说，他不应该感到一阵轻松。

他明显不应该感到轻松，但他的感官背叛了他。他的脑子像遇见磁铁的针，和对方的五感搅在一起。他闻见对方身体上的气味，就好像他的嗅觉顷刻也变得极为敏锐。身为向导的那一部分让他颤抖，身为Commander的那一部分又想让他远离这个哨兵。

"Commander。"对方靠近了他，他们的心跳交织在一起，似乎是同一节奏，"我听到了。"他有些好笑地将额头与他相抵，"你在这里叫我滚。"

也许是自制力在叫他滚，但他们的精神捆得结结实实，像条藤蔓。他的脑子想要把对方的思维吞噬，就像他能感受到Bullet与他紧紧贴在一起的身体。像衔尾蛇，都想把对方拆之入腹。

"你没有服从命令。"指挥官说。

Bullet不置可否地微笑。

他必须仰头才能配合Bullet的亲吻，身高的劣势让他扣紧对方的脖颈，丝毫不肯交出主动权。Bullet的舌头钻在他的舌根下，湿滑地向上卷，舌尖在他唇齿上的摩挲就像指甲刮挠骨髓一样令他头皮发麻。

他的哨兵在这里。

亲吻令他的身体下意识安心，又让他莫名地沮丧。Bullet脑子里有Doctor布下的普通精神屏障，为了在战场上哨兵不至于被刀俎鱼肉。现在这个其他向导布置的屏障却让Commander焦虑，思维探出的触须被对方和自己的墙挡了回来，徒劳地敲打着墙壁。Commander的手指刮搔着Bullet的脑后，想象着自己用刀子剜开对方的大脑。

不是，他没有哨兵。

他也不需要，他甚至比大多数哨兵还要优秀。

他们吻得更深，牙齿磕碰在一起。Bullet的一条腿卡在Commander的两腿之间，抵着他的鼠蹊处。也许被拦截的精神需要另寻出口，愈演愈烈的快感在摩擦间积累，他终于被逼出一声闷哼。 

在Commander清醒的时候，他从来意识不到隔离室的简陋，至于现在，他也不能嫌弃。声音被关在门外，仿佛与世隔绝。Commander只能听见Bullet的声音，Bullet的手指划在他皮肤上的温热触感，情绪细密地泄入他的脑海。他把对方衣服使劲向下扯，失去章法，他妈的在平时他可不觉得战斗服有这么难脱。

哨兵的动作比他快，这让他觉得自己仿佛输了一场比赛，有点不甘心。两个人倒在床上的时候仍没停止亲吻，之后倒是停了，因为Bullet顺着咬他的颌骨。他抬起下巴，好像是方便对方的动作。

也是为了方便他把裤子脱下。没那么多时间准备前戏，Bullet的两根手指插进他的后穴，稍微扩张就要挺入。指挥官的身体上抬，只有皮肤接触才能勉强缓解由内而外的燥热。没有被碰过的阴茎已经硬了起来，渗着前液的顶端抵着Bullet的小腹。

疼痛可以被忽略，对方插进他体内的动作却不能。后穴被强撑开，有润滑也不够。Bullet的牙齿轻咬他的乳头，打着圈舔吻，顺着胸膛向上，留下一串牙印。Commander半是警告地扯住他的头发，也许把对方扯痛了，报复性地向前顶。

他分不清楚是对方的身体带来的普遍吸引力，还是他们的精神契合太过强烈连带着身体也承受不住。他从没经历过这样的快感，话说回来他也没有经历过几次快感就是了。空气里都是对方的味道，像是加进水的硫酸铜，他们好像足以溶解。而对方阴茎的进出却又粗暴，挤压着他的内壁，撞在他的敏感点上。

每一次都撞在同一个位置。哨兵一定听见他喉咙里溢出的呻吟了，尽管Commander紧咬着牙关，仍然不可避免地让呜咽钻出嘴唇。Bullet含住他的舌头，把他的声音咽进自己的嘴里。放松则意味着失控，在Bullet的冲撞中Commander终于射了出来。他差点咬到对方的舌头，脚趾在射精中蜷起，不可避免地发出一声长长的呻吟。

但还不够。射精后的阴茎还没软下去，有所期待地半硬着。"嘶…"Commander小心地吸气，抓紧对方的肩膀，手指陷在柔软的肌肉里。

Bullet发出低沉的笑声，舔他的眼角，似乎是一个嘲弄。Commander还没有流出眼泪，虽然就算湿润也算正常。他咬牙切齿却没法做出回应，小腿还忙着缠在对方腿上，也腾不出手对他开枪。

Bullet突然从他体内抽出来，让他翻身，从躺姿换成趴姿。这个姿势更原始，而承受的那一方像雌伏，全然被动，让Commander不适地绷紧肌肉。Bullet舔他的背肌，留下一溜水渍，接触到空气时冰凉。

Commander看不见对方的表情，这让他有些不安。他可很少沦为被操纵的境地。但他还没来得及说话，Bullet又插了进来。这个姿势似乎让他更无所顾忌，阴茎整根没入Commander的身体，他的惊叫卡在嗓子里。

他整个身体被冲撞带跑了节奏，阴茎在床单上摩擦。他弓起背，不知是想配合还是阻止，刚抬起的手又被对方摁回床上。Bullet捏着他的手腕，把他的挣扎固定在原地。他徒劳地张开五指，又攥紧床单，用力到关节发白。

这只是一部分。向导的本能让他钻进对方的脑子里，Bullet操得越凶，他似乎也能钻得越深。Doctor的墙再普通不过，崩塌时像是洪水冲垮水坝。他脑子里叫嚣着"我的"，"我的哨兵"，属于另外一个向导的痕迹在占有欲的本能之下让Commander发狂。

他感受到欲望。双重的欲望冲刷着他们两个人的脑海，Bullet喘着粗气，Commander发出闷声的呻吟。他被摁住的右手张开又合紧，徒劳地想抓住什么，也许是江心中的浮木。Bullet在他体内挺进的速度快得像是他扣下的扳机。

精神相融的瞬间像触电，酥麻的快感直刺神经，与此同时Bullet的阴茎撞上他的前列腺。Commander浑身绷直，再一次射了出来，哨兵却没有放过他。哨兵持续勃起的时间要比正常人长得多，自然也包括向导。Bullet甚至还没射出第一回，阴茎硬得像要捅穿他的肠道。

他刚刚射精，浑身敏感得一碰就要颤抖，更别说对方的动作完全没有慢下来的迹象。Commander张口欲讲话，终于成了难以分辨的单音。他可没有能力阻止一个结合热中的哨兵，即便此刻那个哨兵的阴茎正挤压着他的肠壁，每一次抽送都让他战栗，浑身发抖。他的大脑仍然接收着源源不断的快感，身体却硬不起来，无法给出回应，逼得他发疯。

Commander的嘴里发出一串咒骂，如果他会求饶也许也不会那么难过。Bullet把他摁在墙上，他两腿大张着跪坐在对方的腿上，重量只支撑在两人相连的那一个点。背后那个人压在Commander的身上，让他避无可避。

他的额头抵在墙面上，呻吟变成粗气，又变成无声的哽咽。对方又含住他的耳朵，耳廓包裹在他湿润的口腔里，舌尖探进耳蜗。这比刚才还要束缚，他无处用力，好像把整个身体都交由对方掌控。"够了…"他说，本意是训斥，浓重的鼻音下几乎变成恳求。

Commander咬住舌尖，不再发一言。Bullet的笑声让他火大。Bullet松了手，转而去摸对方仍然挺立的乳头。开始还是戏谑的抽送，缓慢地插入到Commander的最深处。因为算得上坐姿，能够让Bullet的阴茎被尽数吞进体内，水渍和肉体的碰撞声被刻意放大。

哨兵的精神回应着向导。和哨兵表现出来的不同，他的精神软绵绵地蹭着向导，像是小动物的嬉闹。反而是Commander过于粗暴，纠缠不休，霸道地占据哨兵的全部精神空间，清理着其他人存在过的痕迹，像是绞杀植物。

这株绞杀植物现在缠不上Bullet，反而只能压抑着自己不去逃脱。他也无法逃，哨兵的优势让Commander被困在墙壁和对方之间，大腿无力地搭在对方的腿上。他的手扣住墙壁，在大力的冲撞之下什么也抓不住。精神却原形毕露地紧紧攀附着对方，像巨蟒抓住猎物。

Commander第三次射出来时甚至还未勃起，稀薄的前列腺液从他的马眼淌出来，被Bullet用手指恶意地摩擦。当Bullet碰到他的前端时他差点跳起来，向后躲又撞进对方的怀里，埋在Commander身体里的阴茎随着他的动作只是挑逗般的戳刺。Commander连射过的阴茎被当把柄般握在别人手里，太多了，这样的触碰让他的呻吟带上鼻音，几乎称得上是呜咽。Bullet再舔他的眼角时尝到了眼泪。

也许他只是想逼出更多眼泪。他也成功了。Bullet扶着墙壁加快抽插的频率，另一只手仍握着Commander的阴茎，在龟头下打着转，平坦的指甲的刮搔带来刺痛更带来窒息的快感。Commander猛地夹紧内壁的同时，对方终于射了出来。

他的眼前只有白色，或许是脑子里炸开了一枚信号弹。两人之间的有什么东西发出共振般的蜂鸣，像是突然之间扩宽了一片视野。Bullet咬着Commander的肩膀，后者蜷缩着身体，把重量交付给对方。

先恢复的果然是Commander。他动了动身子，连肩上的伤口都算不了什么，浑身的肌肉都酸痛得像被打散。Bullet片刻后凑过来，用舌尖舔自己咬出的牙印渗出的血丝，动作慢得像是一个亲吻。

两个人有一阵都没有说话，像是在盘算该如何开口。 

"没有好处。"Commander最后说。

"至少'塔'不会再定期带你参加相亲会了。"Bullet说。Commander冷冷地瞥他：

"我从来没有参加过相亲会。"

Bullet身体避开了些，突如其来的凉意险些让Commander打一个寒噤。汗渐渐褪下了，但他仍不想动。他的精神从未有过的惬意，这反而让Commander感到不快，甚至希望自己头痛一点。

"也对。"Bullet喃喃道，"我甚至不知道你是个向导。"

Commander没有回答，他身为向导一事确实是个秘密，偶尔也被当做王牌。但现在他反倒有种古怪的情绪，让他犹豫片刻，与Bullet面对面，手抚上他的额头。

他闭上眼睛。精神图景里他们新结成的链接不容忽视地发着光，Commander转开脸，不往它身上多投以注意，转而为Bullet竖起屏障，直到哨兵的情绪和思维不再像仰躺着的刺猬那样张扬外露。

等到他睁开眼时，才发现自己不由自主与对方额头相贴。他刚想躲开，却被对方扶住后脑，拉进一个吻。这个吻不再像之前那样只有情欲。他们的呼吸湿润地交织在一起，Commander有点紧张，也有点疲倦。

"我会负责你的精神屏障，和你捅下的烂摊子。"他说，"但我不是你的向导，我不是任何人的向导。"

Bullet直直看着他，忽然转开目光，发出一声嗤笑。

"我不需要向导。"他说。

这本不应该让Commander感到焦躁。

"你需要向导，阻止你暴走发狂。"他讥讽地说，"而我，不需要哨兵。"

"这一点我们倒是达成一致。"Bullet说，他语气平平。即便有屏障的隔离，Commander仍能感受到对面的情绪像匕首一样扎过来。

他们沉默地起身穿戴整齐。Commander只在对方套上上衣时，盯着对方线条分明的背脊发了一秒钟的呆。空气里弥漫着他读不出来的气氛，令他感到有些挫败。

Bullet伸出右手，像是要握手言和，约定什么协议。Commander狐疑地握住他的手，被猛地推上墙。另一个吻接踵而至，凶猛得近乎撕咬，像是每日他们的明争暗斗。Bullet对他毫无尊重，毫无遵从，每一个指令都像是耳旁风，现在也是一样。津液顺着他的嘴角向下流，被Bullet抽身时舔走。

他的嘴唇生疼，可能磨破了。对方看上去好整以暇。

"我想你应该封住基地里所有哨兵的五感才能保守住秘密。"Bullet在离开之前说，语气有些恶意，"你的身上都是我的味道。"

Commander只是冷笑。他在门关上后仍站在原地，用手指轻触自己的嘴唇。

END


End file.
